


A Side of the Malfoy's Rarely Seen

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus
Summary: What is life like when the Dark Lord is gone and the Malfoy's are free to live their lives?





	

Lucius Malfoy had had a very long day. A total of six meetings, each one more trying than the last. Contrary to popular belief, being rich was rarely easy. Today proved to be much of the same. A meeting with his accountant,one with his investors, and one with those he hoped would eventually become future investors had left him drained and dreaming of his warm bed. Laying beside his beautiful wife. 

Even with the added bonus of apparition he still managed to be soaked from head to toe, so fierce was the storm raging outside.He dried himself quickly and made his way up to the east wing of the Manor, where the master suite was situated. His one wish was to change into his pajamas and collapse into his soft, warm bed. To fall asleep to the sound of the thunder outside. Alas, that was not to be, for when he walked into his bedroom a most precious scene met his eyes.

Narcissa had stuck her wand into the headboard of their bed where it shone with a brightly lit lumos, the only light in the room. It was shining onto a book in her lap, The Tales of Beedle the Bard. While Draco, his hair sticking up in all directions, sat transfixed, listening to his mother's angelic voice. 

Lucius stood for ten minutes watching the scene. The shadows had kept him hidden from his family, the scene was too serene to interrupt. Narcissa had read his favorite story, The Tale of the Three Brothers, and then laid him down with her. 

“Go to sleep my darling and when you awake, your Papa will be here.” she whispered to him. 

“But I want Papa now!” Draco answered with a whine. Lucius could see the beginnings of a tantrum forming in his son's eyes. That would not do.

“Lucky for you, Papa is already home.” He stepped out of the shadows with his arms open, anticipating his son's next move. 

“Papa!” Draco shouted as he launched himself into his father’s arms. He kissed his father on the cheek and made to climb off, back to his mother’s side. Lucius bent low to kiss Narcissa’s forehead. 

“Good evening, Moncherie. I have missed you terribly.” He said 

“I have missed you more, mon amour. Now, do change and come to bed, I require your warmth tonight. It seems this storm has chilled me from the inside.” she whispered. 

Draco, having seen that his father was safely home, was already sound asleep.

Lucius laid down next to his wife, their sleeping son between them. He smiled to himself. What a lucky man he was. He promised himself in that moment that he would do everything in his power to keep them safe when the dark Lord returned. Lucius knew, no matter what the world thought, that the dark Lord would return and no matter how much Lucius would try, he wouldn’t be able to protect them.


End file.
